Come Back to Me
by ALoveForWords
Summary: They both knew she had to go back, back to New York where every corner, every street, ever building would remind Tina of what she had lost. But she had to go back, to tie up loose ends that were keeping her in the place that she used to call home. [What I think happens after COG, Minor Theseleta, I don't encourage Theseleta shippers to read this I only mention them in passing.]


She can't help staring at it, at the large diamond ring that was situated inside a box that he had presented to her a few minutes prior. He had insisted it was necessary, an engagement ring. But she had argued that it wasn't, because they were already married.

"Newt, I told you I don't need one!" Tina argues as she tries to shove the box containing the diamond encrusted band back into his palm. She then raises her left hand, practically shoves it in her husband's face to prove her point. "I have this, and it's far more important than any other piece of jewelry you've given me or will ever give me."

He simply stares at her tenderly, the edge of his mouth tilted slightly into a smile as he admires how insistent she was at giving back the engagement ring.

"It's a commitment," she continues, finally lowering her left hand, taking his right in them before depositing the velvet maroon box on it, this time without protestation from him.

She gives him a warm smile before letting go, allowing her arms to drop to her sides as she watches her husband slowly turn the box in his hand, the still open box now facing him so that he could see the light reflect against the large diamond on the right he had decided he wanted to give to Tina.

She thought he would let it go after that. But oh how wrong was she.

Newt looks at his wife tentatively before he finally decides to pull the diamond ring out of it's box and take it in his right hand. He then uses his left to search for his wife's hand, the one donning the simple golden band that she had shoved in his face a few minutes earlier, and slides the diamond ring on top of it. He then raises his head, looks at the protesting glare that Tina had on that was supposed to make Newt scared but instead endeared her more to him, and kisses both rings lightly.

"We got married too quickly," he explains, begging her with his eyes as he squeezed her left hand. "you never got the engagement you deserved."

"I don't need one," she answers, as she moves to place his hand on her waist, while she wraps her own around his neck, pulling herself closer to him she could practically feel him breathing. "I've got this. _Us_."

This make him smile. It makes them both smile.

The past four years hadn't been easy for them, both individually and as a couple. After the events in Paris and her failure to rescue Credence and her sister from Grindelwald, Tina decided to go back to New York to continue her work as an auror there. She had connections in New York that would help her access information that would give her the location of the dark wizard, and to her sister as well, connections that she didn't have in London despite her burning desire to stay behind because of Newt. She also had loose ends to tie up in New York, things that she wanted cleared out before she even decided to just _be_ with Newt.

"_Stay."_

_She frowns, avoids his gaze in an attempt to keep herself from being swayed by his beautiful blue-green eyes. "I'm sorry, I can't."_

"_Why?"_

"_You know why."_

_They lock eyes, brown clashing with blue-green as a silent conversation goes on between the two of them. _

_They both knew she had to go back, back to New York where every corner, every street, ever building would remind Tina of what she had lost. But she had to go back, to tie up loose ends that were keeping her in the place that she used to call home._

"_I promise I'll come back," she says with such conviction and a smile, finally accepting in herself that there was nothing left in New York but misery and heartache. _

_He nods, finally accepting that he can't ask her to do anything other than what she wants to. "Promise you'll write to me."_

"_Just like I used to," she confirms, her smile reaching her eyes, eyes that suddenly started to dampen a little it blurred her vision._

"_Just like _we _used to," he corrects her, flashing her his own signature smile all she could do was nod in agreement. _

_He then moves closer to her, a moment reminiscent of New York and him leaving her a year ago. He raises his right hand, begins to tuck her a strand of stray hair behind her ear. Her breath hitches as memories from the day at the docks come flooding right back, how she felt the same way she did back then._

_Just as she was about to accept that history was to repeat itself, she feels soft, warm lips pressed against her own. She was vaguely aware of the feel of his hand settled against the back of her neck, his thumb resting so tenderly against her cheek._

_She kissed him back, her right hand immediately flying to rest on his cheek as she feels herself inch closer to him, their bodies starting to mold into each other as he wrapped his free hand around her back. _

_And just as swift as the kiss began, it ended. The broke apart, eyelids flying open as brown orbs meet blue-green ones. She smiles at him weakly, feeling butterflies in her stomach as she sees how red he had gotten and how sure she might have looked the same. _

"_Goodbye, Newt."_

"_Goodbye, Tina."_

Tina hadn't returned to London after that. The two of them continued to write to each other, pine for each other as Tina's relationship with Achilles Tolliver finally met it's fatal end. Newt was her confidant in those yeasr in between then and now, during the time where the American auror had to navigate through MACUSA knowing that lies about her were being spread like wildfire by the very man she trusted before.

She continuously wrote to Newt about how she never thought that Achilles would have been so destructive to her work, how she thought they ended things on friendly terns, and how it was keeping her from finding out where Grindelwald is. He was patient, wrote back with enthusiasm and understanding and kept encouraging her to keep on going, never asking for more than anything than just her company, even if it was just through letters.

Three years passed and the were still apart, Tina finally having enough of the crap that everyone in New York was giving her, and Newt still being pestered by the ministry to join them. They never went a single day without writing to each other, until one day in March of 1930 when Newt hadn't received a single letter from Tina and when there was a loud bang on the door.

Despite his sinking heart, Newt managed to walk to the front door of his apartment and wrench it open. There in front of him stood a tall, beautiful, raven-haired woman, a woman he had wanted to see for years now, a woman he wanted to touch, hold, and kiss.

She's soaked by the wet British weather, but pretty nonetheless. She flings her arms around him, launches herself into his already ready embrace as she finally sees the man that she had been dreaming about for years. All he could do was catch her, wrap his arms around her slender body, despite her drenched figure. He felt her bury her nose against the crook of his neck, a gesture that makes his heart skip a beat and his face contort into an expression of pure joy.

They're finally together, just as it should have been 3 years ago.

They finally let go of each other, Newt now drenched as well, a feat he did not mind if it meant that he got to see Tina again. His eyes shift to the small piece of luggage she had allowed to sit beside her. Her eyes follows his, as she realizes that he was eyeing her suitcase.

Her head snaps back to look up at him, a smile forming on her lips. "Is it okay if I stay with you tonight?"

"Of course," he answers excitedly, nodding his head at her as he steps outside, again despite the rain, to bring her luggage in.

They stood in the living room of Newt's apartment finally free to be together, no more loose ends keeping them apart.

* * *

"Fine," she concedes, finally accepting that there's no way she's going to convince him to take it back. "I'll keep it."

"Do me one better," Newt replies with a green. "Wear it everyday with your wedding band."

She shakes her head at her husband, smiling at him because she was unable to help herself. She huffs another "Fine," before finally crossing her arms against her chest.

He smiles brightly, inching closer to her to plant soft kisses on her lips, one after the other, while both his hands settled on her cheeks.

"Ahem," someone says, clearing their throat a few inches away from the couple, a little miffed that they had decided to interrupt at that moment.

The happy couple simply broke apart and turned to look at the source. Newt finally decided to address there visitor, dropping his hands from his wife's cheeks onto her shoulders, and finally deciding to settle on her hips.

"Theseus."

"I know the two of you have just _eloped_," the auror stated, emphasizing his last word with a disapproving gaze at both his brother and his new sister-in-law. "and I am sorry to be interrupting but –"

"We didn't elope, we got married!" Newt says in defense

"No, you _didn't_," Theseus replies between gritted teeth. "You eloped. One day you're introducing Tina here," he gestures to her. "to mum and dad, and the next thing we know is we're receiving a postcard from the two of you announcing you're man and wife." Theseus takes a deep breath before he continues. "That right there is, by definition, elopement."

"I think your brother's right," Tina states, turning to look at her husband, who had just done the same thing.

The newlyweds suppressed their laughter as they waited for Theseus to continue with what he was saying. The auror was about to when he saw a glint coming from one of Tina's fingers. He spots the large diamond ring, and his expression darkens.

Newt notices this almost immediately and begins to disentangle himself from his wife, walking towards his older brother. "I know you wanted Leta to have this ring, and I'm sorry that mother didn't allow you to have it, but I really want Tina to have at least one of our family heirlooms."

Theseus chokes back a sob, not really crying but just trying to hold himself together. Four years have passed but he is still haunted by what happened in Père Lachaise. "It's alright, Newt. Leta wouldn't have wanted it anyway. It would've just been a reminder of a the type of family she never had, one that had so much love in one household, when she had none."

The two brothers smile sadly, one still grieving for the loss of the love of his life, while the other grieves for the loss of his friend.

Tina walks up behind Newt, wraps her arms around his waist, and rests her chin against his shoulder. Newt then leaned in instinctively towards his wife, the left side of his forehead touching hers. He prayed to whatever god he could think of, thanking them that he still had the love if _his_ life with him despite the treacherous time they were all living in.

"Anyway," Theseus says a few minutes later. He wipes the silent tears that had fallen from his eyes and straightens himself up before looking at Tina. "I have a lead."

Tina's demeanor changes immediately. The soft, tender, loving wife that had been seen a few moments earlier had completely disappeared and was replaced by a determined, fierce auror.

"Where?" she asks in reply.

"Austria."

The two aurors share a look, before the younger turned to her husband to say, "I have to –"

"Go," Newt interjects, encouraging her to go after the lead despite the worry eating up his insides at the idea of his wife in imminent danger.

"Come with me," she implores.

"I have some things to do here at home," he explains, trying so hard to get his message across with his eyes. He then looks past her, his eyes meeting his brothers, who gave him a determined nod, one he returned. "We all have to do something to help with this upcoming war."

Tina smiles sadly, dreading the separation from Newt only a day after they got married. It was not how this was supposed to go. You get married and lived happily ever after. Or at least that's what all those muggle fairytales used to say. But happy endings are overrated, and all three of them knew that.

She gives her husband one last loving look before planting a hot, passionate kiss ok his lips. Behind them, Theseus lowers his gaze, giving the couple some privacy as they said their goodbyes after just a day of being husband and wife.

The need for air grew too strong, the broke apart, eyes immediately searching for ones that they have grown accustomed to.

"Come back to me, Tina Scamander," Newt begs, his hands holding his wife's face so delicately.

"I will, Newt Scamander," Tina replies, as she runs her hand over one of his to reassure him before she breaks contact and turns to follow her new brother-in-law to yet another quest they have for finding Grindelwald, and hopefully her sister.

As she walked towards the entrance of their apartment, Tina could feel her hands slipping away from Newt's and for the first time in a year, she felt terrified because she knew that once he let go, that one _she _let go, there's a chance they might not see each other again.

* * *

N/A: Just something I cam up with from the top of my head I always believed that Newt and Tina would elope and forgo the big church wedding. But that's just me. In any case this is how I see things going in Fantastic Beasts 3, Newtina already married and trying everything they can to help defeat Grindelwald Let me know what you think! This is unbetaed sk any mistakes are mine alone, To clarify, this is set mainly in 1931, the year I believe that they end up getting married.


End file.
